


Room

by tropical_dream



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung wonders how their relationship went from domestic-chilling while watching tv at home to giving a blowjob in between the shooting.One shot Post Wannaone AU. Daniel is a superstar idol and jisung is a celebrity who teach at college.





	Room

The small hotel bathroom with bright white light supposedly feels  cramped with 2 tall guy inside. But neither of them care nor feeling uncomfortable as each of them focused on getting  things done.

"Ah..yeah..ngh, hyung...jisung hyung..." The larger male with light brown hair groans and moans while leaning back toward the wall. Both hand scrunched the dark tussles of hairs belongs to the other man who is kneeling infront of him and giving him a freakin good blow.

"Yah! Dont mess my hair" scolded the older one with surpressed whisper. He pulled his mouth out from the younger's hard staff to express his disapproval  "And tune your voice down, people outside can hear you"

The younger one scrunched his face and nodded frantically clearly in agony from the sudden loss of pleasure the man infront him has been inflicted since they entered the bathroom. With that gesture the older one resume with his job.

Shouting his lover name during their love making has been his habit that its just comes out subconciously especially nearing climax, so he just cover his mouth with both hands. Heh..2 things accomplished with one single act he thought

Hearing the muffled shouting of his name the older one just rolled his eyes. Well atleast its not as loud as before. Its actually an ingenious solution that deserved to be praised.

After all finished, He help the younger one with his clothes, hair and make up. Making sure no trace of their recent lewd activity clings to him.

"Go out first niel ah, I'll catch up In a minute"says jisung after he was sure his niel already looks like a proper celebrity

"Thanks hyung, love you" Daniel leans for a goodbye kiss.

Goodbye kiss wich should be a simple peck, but  of course the kid tries to gain entrance to his mouth that havent been washed from the semen that just went through it. Appaled by it, jisung instantly push him away and give small hit to his chest. He knew if he let him have his way,  his previous effort would be in vain and for the second round, a simple quick blow wont be enough. The younger one giggles at it and finally let jisung have his space.

While fixing his hair that in a jumbled mess and checking his own make up in the mirror while preparing mouthwash on a glass, Jisung wonders how their relationship went from domestic-chilling while watching tv at home to giving a blowjob in between the shooting.

Well he actually knew, its all because they got too comfortable and careless.

Usually whenever Daniel was in the town and jisung had ample time between schedule, they would spend time in Daniel's luxurious condo. He stayed for 2-3 days there until one of them had to attend schedule. Most of the time its daniel who had to go first since he has crazy schedule of superstar even though there were rarer time when jisung had to leave first leaving sulking daniel at his own condo.

Their arrangement was perfect until one of the staff informed them about a tabloid journalist who tried to scooped something out from their private life with the basis of how frequent Jisung's car made an entrance to Daniel's condo complex. Their relationship is known among the closest staff and friend. But for the sake of convinience, it kept as a secret, almost a well known one, among the industry. No one bothered to pry on their relationship for the lack of proof and not lack of other-more exciting stories.

This time, luck is not on their side  
  
Since the information, They decided to be more careful. Jisung stopped his frequent visit to the condo where the papparazzi might camped at. They tried to meet outside like in a hotel wich apparently created another complication such as being spotted easily on a public place.

Jisung recalled daniel's last tour on USA. It was pretty bad for the younger one. They didnt have a chance to meet before his departure. After one of the dates in DC, He video called him, clearly exhausted and looking for release.

"Hyung, I miss you so much. Can you not going today?"  
It was 12 PM on DC and 1 PM on seoul, he had a radio interview at 2 PM  
"I am sorry niel, i need to go in 30 minutes. Why dont you have some sleep? Arent you tired? Have you eaten yet?"  
He asked while busy pacing back and forth preparing his stuff and choosing clothes he'd wear during the interview.

Daniel pouting clearly dissapointed that his lover couldnt spend time with him during his down time after concert. But then a mischieveous smile formed on his mouth

"Hyung, that brown top isnt good with your grey pants. Arent you wearing blue contact lenses? That white top and shreded jeans combo from earlier were better"

Jisung took a second look at the mirror. It looks okay for him, but he admit daniel has a better sense in fashion, so his advise might have a merit after all

"Ah, you are right thanks niel" he then took his top off and bent down, rummaging the piles of clothes behind him, looking for the aformentioned pairs. After finding it he changed his pants. While zipped up the jeans, he turned toward the screen and saw some weird movement with unmistakably faint lewd sound on the background.

"Yah! Are you fapping to me changing clothes?!!" Scolded jisung. Daniel panickly trying to hide whatever he did from his screen view.  
"No..I am not!"  
Jisung shooked his head at Daniel's blatant lie. He went toward the screen and clicked log out button disregarding the younger's plea.

The incident  soon forgotten as once daniel back at seoul he went straight to his usual hibernation mode followed by hectic schedule. They just had one quick brunch (because jisung nagged him to get proper meals before the next wave of schedule kickstarted) and dinner in between his shooting when jisung managed to visit the site or just happened nearby.

However the pent up frustration finally manifested when they had interview together. Its one rare opportunities when they were invited for a talk session  together as same agency celeb and ex members of a once sensational korean boygroup.

The 1st session held in the morning but daniel kept screwing up his part. Saying things he wasnt supposed to say and fidgeting unnecessarily that made  everyone on the set worry, both for him and the fate of this episode. Finally PD called for a break and the manager plead jisung to talk some sense into him.

Jisung brought the younger one to one of the room rented for their changing room. Once they both inside alone, Daniel hug jisung from behind and turned into whiny mess. Based on the hard thing poked his butt,  jisung immediately realized rather than talk, the kid need to screw to come to his sense. But they only had 5 minutes and cant afford the luxury of making love. Hence he decided to do the next best thing.

Back to the present, Jisung do the final check on her make up and bangs. He notes to himself to ask the makeup staff to re apply his lipstick. Once he went out from the bathroom, he sees daniel still inside the room busy with his phone on his hand  
"You havent gone out yet?" Asked jisung confused. Daniel just shrugged  "they wont start without you anyway"

Yeah they are still too careless

* * *

 

After the shooting, they goes seperately. Daniel to his next shooting and Jisung to the college where he was appointed as a lecture in performance and media departement

Even with only 2 schedule a day he feels swamped. Sometime he wonders how daniel cope with atleast 2 schedule a day every day. Maybe its an age thing. Or all that jellies provided extra burst to the energy? He should try it out sometimes. He mumbles to himself.

Finally he arrives on his flat. Its a nice flat with good vibe and quiet neighbourhood. It is not as affluent or as glitzy as Daniel's condo. But its one that he can afford easily and he takes  pride to be able to secured it after months of searching and browsing.

Once jisung reach his floor, he is surprised with a fact that the light of his home already turned on. Did he forgot to turned it off? Once he opened the door, he noticed a certain big built male already make himself at home in his flat.

"Niel? You did not  tell me you will come over" said jisung while he placed his coat and shoes on the entrance's rack.  
"Hyung! Welcome home! It wont be a surprise if i told you" answers daniel cheerfully. He approach jisung and give him a small peck on his lips  
"A surprise?" Jisung amused "what are you doing?"

Daniel turns with both hand open, making some sort of grand gesture. On the coffee table in front of TV ,there are bbq set, stack of high quality meat, vegetables, various snack and drinks.

Jisung's eyes twinkles at the sight. He clapped his hand excitedly checking the content of tables one by one and squealed at each one. He isnt sure if this treat is some sort of his gratitude for the blowjob earlier this morning. If this is the reward, he might consider to make it into their occasional things.

For jisung, caring daniel is the hottest daniel. He especially loves whenever the younger one takes the helm of  barbeque grills and served the carefully wrapped parcels to him. He looks exceptionally hot like that. Hence it isn't long after they finish their feast and cleans up that jisung dragged him to his bedroom and throw the big boy onto the bed.  
Both of them fast on getting rid of their clothes. Jisung straddles the younger one and do a little lap dance. Brushing their crotch together over fabric of their underwear. Daniel groans, he grabs the amateur lap dancer forearm, only for his palm to be slapped by the latter. Jisung wave her finger infront of his face signalling disaproval with a smirk. He went down to his torso, licking his neck, nipples, abs while brushing on everything that his hand meet.

Its too much for daniel. His lover knows to well how to play with his body. At this rate his plan will go to waste.

All that grilling and bbq-ing actually not a spur of moment things. He knew that his cute lover totally whipped for him being a bbq master. Everytime they have a feast that involving him grilling or cooking 10 /10 will end up with sex. Even before that amazing quickie this morning he already planned this small event for jisung since its getting difficult for them to have a quality time together. But after what he had done this morning, its fuel his desire even more to serve him with  the best pleasure he could give.

And it wont be effective if he fell under his moves and  came first.

Daniel grabbed jisung's waist and forcibly turned their position. He pinned the older one with both hand and devours his mouth. After they both separated  he saw confusion laced with arousal in jisung's eyes.

He smirked "Hyung, let me take care of you this time"

With that word, any ounce of intent to be in control lost from jisung's mind as he enjoyed the younger's mouth all over his body.

Daniel love toying with his lover's body. His skin is smooth unlike his veiny ones. His body slender and feels good under his touch. It shiver and fidget esily with simple brush. But whats more amusing is how unwilling the older one to let out any sound during their love making. Unlike him,  jisung always surpress it and only allow small whines and gasps.

  
He actually find it hot.

  
However, there were rare moments when he managed to make jisung scream for his name. And this is one of those night that he planned for it to happens.

He looked at jisung's state who is now pants heavily and his skin blush with shade of pink .  He knew more than anyone that his older one is ready for more. He reach bed side table for all organic-all purpose-smooth lube that he just bought overseas. He spread it  around jisung's butthole, prepped him like usual, bit this time with a twist.

"Fuck! Niel!" Jisung jolted as he feels the younger's mouth wrapped around his hard cock while fingering his butthole. He arched his body, being too overwhelmed by different kind of pleasure attacked him simultaneously.

After he finaly come, Daniel look up to him, looking for confirmation to continue. Jisung just riding down his orgasm, hazyly nodded acknowledging his needs.

He physically feels the urgency once the younger ones entered him with his incredibly hard cock, surprisingly he feels there's restraint on his move. Instead of pounding hard from beggining, he feels its start too slow.

The frustating pace allow him to feel something start to built up within. He throw his head to the sides and shut his eyes. He fells as if he was being pushed upwards and edged to a dangerous cliff

"Hyung....look at me" commands daniel between pants. He too struggles to keep himself composed. Jisung doesnt abide at the first time he asked to. Its impossible at his state, thus daniel cupped his face with one hand and make his face straight up looking at him  
"Hyung...please"  
jisung finally opened his eyes and looked at his lover above him in a state of complete arousal breaking down into a stupid smile while staring into the depth of his eyes

It is utterly and devastatingly beautiful

"Hyung..you are really beautiful" with that words, daniel devours the olders mouth and slowly increase the pace. Jisung groaned from their kiss, moaning and calling daniel's name. The faster daniel go, the messier he become.  He is thrown into realm of pleasure that he shouldnt visit too often.

On the back of his mind Jisung pray that the neighbour isnt home yet.

* * *

 

The next morning daniel woken up by the smell of coffee and something being baked. He put his pants on, went to the living room and see the breakfast already prepared.  
"Morning sunshine" greet jisung cheerfully. He wore a red track pants and his own white T shirt wich fall too big on his slender frame. Its looks cute that he couldnt help himslef not to hug him and snuggled his face on his neck  
"Why..its still to early. We dont have schedule today" whines daniel. Jisung giggles while trying to freed himslef  
"Someone must prepare food for both of us. Healthy lover is good lover you know" jisung slapped daniel's butt and gesturing him to sit on the table

While devouring his pancake and bacon  daniel stare at jisung who ate his own while reading something at his phone. Warm morning light fall into his face make him glowing, as if he was the  personification of spring itself.

"Stop staring you creep" teased jisung once he glanced toward the man infront of him to check on his plate.

"Hyung, why dont we announce our relationship to the media" said daniel out of the blue.  jisung scoffs at his statement

"And who's gonna be responsible for my demise afterward?" Asked jisung sarcastically

Daniel shrugged while wiping his mouth with the napkins "I can support you for the rest of your life, i think i already amass more money than our grand children could spend"

jisung throws some food crumble to daniel's direction "dont be so cocky mr Kang. Who knews how many of your precious fans left after they knew that you need to get blown by a man just to function properly" Daniel giggles and raise both of his hand in surrender.

Both of them often fantasizing about being out in the open. But they knew the risk they'll face if they went out of the closet. As long as both of them haven't agreed on it, it will stay as secret.

"I cant live like this forever, why dont you move in to my place hyung?" Whines daniel

"Ya..visiting label mates frequently is one thing, people can take it as work-friendship things. but moving in is just same as confirming everything"  
Daniel pouts at his lecture. He knew how meticulous his lover is about keeping everything under the radar. However he havent pulls out his ace card

"If announcing and moving in with me is out of question. What if I offer you another option?"  
Jisung looks at daniel curiously. He thought this is just the usual meaningless banters about their pipe dreams. But seems like the boy have something on his sleeve, some sort of plan that he seriously want to execute.

"How if I move to your area?" Daniel finally said with a big proud smile on his face.  
"Why..i mean how...you want to sell your condo and move to smaller flat? That will invite question all the same" asked jisung

"No, i wont sell my condo nor i will buy a new home." He went to living room where he put his bag and pulled out a folder "I just bought an entire floor of an appartement near here for my dance studio." He give the folder to Jisung "It connected with this building  by joint basement parking lot thus going back and forth from there to here wont be a problem"

Jisung turned the pages with his face contorted in disbelief,  It has floor plan, interior rendering plan and contract paper already signed and stamped. He  wasnt kidding with the word bought.

Jisung look at daniel with a flabbergasted expression "I dont know wether i feels annoyed or amazed that you done this  thoroughly without me knowing anything"

Daniel giggled proudly  "There's private property inquirer for that. They are freakin expensive tho"

"But still, Why you didnt tell me anything about this?"

"Because..surprise?" Daniel really doesn't have any other reason, After a long and winding frustration, he had an ephipany about their situation and decided to do all by himself to show jisung that he too is capable of doing complicated adult stuff.

Jisung, more than anyone else know that it is what it is. The boy just want to make him proud with his smart solution  
"I am proud of you" he brushed the younger's hair "this is a great thing for us, and good investment too on top of that!"

Daniel smile widely and jumped to the older side like a puppy "you know...It has projected value growth around 15% per year. Pretty good for current market situation"

Jisung raise his eyebrow with an adoring smile "Woah..mr kang now not only  proficient in bbq grilling but also about property investment aswell? Thats hot!"The younger one smiles proudly "so? This is atleast deserve a shower sex right?"  Jisung swing the folder toward the big pup who now snuggle at his shoulder. "Ya..cut it out horndog!"

Oh hell he is sooo getting a shower sex

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a smut! Omg I hope its not too ridiculous. Please dont kill me
> 
> As usual, not beta-ed yet so grammar might be a mess sorry.


End file.
